


Hádanka

by Kapast



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapast/pseuds/Kapast
Summary: Večer, kdy Edward nepotkal Isabellu.Odehrává se: 3x06.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Hádanka

Začal pociťovat první příznaky nervozity a paniky, kukačky odbily šestou hodinu a Edward nedorazil. Oswald pevněji sevřel svoji hůl a tvrdě pozoroval jídelní stůl, nachystané jídlo a prázdné místo na druhém konci stolu. Jako kdyby nebylo dostačující, že se cítí nesvůj, protože se hodlal vyznat ze svých citů. Ne, navíc má Edward zpoždění, které se zatím nerozhodl jakkoliv omluvit alespoň po telefonu, který jistojistě měl u sebe. Jakožto starostova pravá ruka musel být připraven na alarmující pohotovost, kdyby se cokoliv stalo.

Monolog, který hodlal pronést, až se Edward dostaví, měl již několikrát nacvičený před zrcadlem v salonku. A tak nervózně seděl na své židli, měnil polohy a čekal, až uslyší spásný zvuk otevírajících se dveří a bot, které se k němu budou přibližovat – na chvíli si myslel, že si ten zvuk vsugeroval, ale pak se opravdu objevil ve dveřích Edward Nygma, oblečený v černém pruhovaném obleku, se vzorovanou kravatou a tím svým kouzelným širokým úsměvem, který Oswalda vždy zahřál u srdce a dodal jistotu v myšlence, že Oswaldovi emoce jsou přece jenom opětované. Nemohl si pomoci, rty se mu samovolně roztáhly do úsměvu.

„Omlouvám se za zdržení, Oswalde.“

„Ede, nic se neděje, vše v pořádku. Posaď se, prosím,“ vyzval jej a usadil se opět na židli, ze které vstal aniž by si to uvědomil.

Edward však nejdřív otevřel láhev vína, kterou přinesl, aby se zhostil obsloužení svého nadřízeného starosty a vůdce podsvětí.

„Zdržel jsem se poněvadž jsem se pokoušel najít víno vhodné pro tuto příležitost. Kupodivu jsem dal na názor ženy, osvětlil jsem ji naši situaci. Překvapilo mě, že vybrala efektivně a rychle,“ vysvětlil Edward a usadil se na druhou stranu stolu k jedinému dalšímu prostřenému místu.

„To bylo od ní hezké,“ odvětil Oswald stále s úsměvem na tváři, nemohl si pomoci, když byl v Edwardově přítomnosti. S chutí se pustili do jídla stejně jako do vína.

„Ede, pozval jsem tě, protože jsem s tebou chtěl něco probrat. Celý den jsem se ti snažil říct, že pro mě hodně znamenáš. Jsi můj nejbližší přítel. Jediný kterého mám,“ Oswald se stydlivě usmál, měl nutkání si rukou uhladit vlasy, ale odolal a nadechl se k tomu nejdůležitějšímu kroku.

„Co je mé, ale jen ty můžeš mít?“ Bylo o tolik jednodušší mluvit v hádankách, v hádankách u kterých měl jistotu, že jim Edward bude rozumět jako nikdo jiný. Bylo jedno, že si musel význam najít na internetu, protože smysl hádanek mu zůstával stále skryt.

„Tvé srdce,“ odpověděl Ed okamžitě a vítězně se usmál nad tak triviální hádankou. „Co kancelářská svorka říká magnetu?“ zeptal se na oplátku Ed a posunul si brýle na nose. V očích mu zářily jiskřičky šílenství, které již tolikrát Oswald spatřil. „Shledávám tě velmi atraktivním,“ odpověděl si sám.

Oswaldovo srdce vynechalo úder, než se jeho bití nezastavitelně zrychlilo. Do očí mu vyhrkly slzy, nebude muset být sám, opět bude na světě někdo, kdo jej má opravdu rád. A ne jen rád jako starostu ale ve významu milostném. Po ztrátě své matky a svého otce již nevěřil, že se v Gothamu najde kdokoliv další, kdo by projevil lásku vůči němu. Vůči Penguinovi.

Spolkl veškerou svoji slabost a rozněžnění okamžikem a přešel k Edwardovi, aby jej objal, pevně jako tehdy, když si navzájem zachránili život před Butchem. Tu noc po které následovalo krásné ráno, kdy ptáci cvrlikali, slunce svítilo. Dnešní ráno. Je příjemné mít na dosah někoho o kom jste snili. A Oswaldovi se v životě udála jedna dobrá událost za druhou.

Nechtěl se odtáhnout, přál si jej svírat a nepouštět, dokud by jeden z nich nebyl nucen odejít. Bylo velmi lehké se upnout na někoho a i když Edward se ne vždy choval velkoryse vůči Oswaldovi, miloval ho, byl tady totiž pro něj v nejhorších chvílích jeho života, když se mu nedařilo a teď opět hodlal stát po jeho boku ale jako někdo víc než jen dobrý přítel.

**Author's Note:**

> Jejich vztah skrz celý seriál je tak komplikovaný, že jsem toužila po jednoduchosti.
> 
> Budu vděčná za jakoukoliv zpětnou vazbu, děkuji ♥


End file.
